Rinoa's Loss & then some
by Orestes-Tayte
Summary: It's a song fic using the song "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera, revolving around Squall's infidelity with Quistis and Rinoa's feelings about it.


_(Disclaimer: I don't in anyway possible own Final Fantasy VIII it belongs to Squaresoft and the Song "Fighter" belongs to Christina Aguilera. This is my 1st attempt at a song fic so I'm asking for any feedback on what YOU the reader thought about it. (I'll help me out a lot.) Thx! & Enjoy!)_

_Song: "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera  
Game: Final Fantasy VIII  
Scenario Wriiten by Brielle Almasy: Rinoa is pissed-off at Squall; He cheated on her with Quistis. So she takes her frustrations out in a song._

_(Rinoa sits at her piano, dressed in a black tank top, jeans & combat boots. Her hair in a ponytail. She starts playing the piano and she starts to go back into her memory of seeing her "True Love" & someone she considered her best friend, Quistis in the bed she and Squall once shared. She felt so violated, so confused, but so free all at same time.)_

_'Piano playing'_

_Rinoa: "Hmph....For all that you put me through you think I would despise you, but in the  
end I wanna thank you for make me so that much stronger. "_

_(Rinoa gets up from the piano walking towards the center of the room.)_

_'Guitar kicks in'_

_Rinoa: "When I, thought I knew you Thinking, that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm"_

_(She falls to her knees, picking up a picture of Herself, Squall, Seifer, & Quistis from the floor, looking at the picture and feeling the hate rise in her scarred heart.)_

_'Pointing at the picture'_

_Rinoa: "After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you"_

_"Cause it makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter"_

_(She gets up from the floor and throws the picture to the ground, she starts walking towards the window. Seeing the gray skies and rain, she smiles how the weather seems to match her mood.)_

_Rinoa: "Oh, ohh"_

_(She's moving her hand back and forth across the window clearing the fog from the window. Once again she goes into her memory seeing Squall do things and he never did to her, seeing his luscious lips moving across Quistis' body. Her blood began to boil at the recalling of this, still looking out the window.)_

_Rinoa: "Never, saw it coming All of, your backstabbing Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now But don't, even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh"_

_"After all of the fights and the lies Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down so I wanna say thank you"_

_"Cause Makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter"_

_(Looking out the window, sunlight began to peek through and she turns away from the window.)_

_Rinoa: "How could this man I thought I knew turn out to be unjust so cruel could only see the good in you pretended not to see the truth you tried to hide yourself through living in denial_

_(She pulls out her ponytail holder and runs her hands through her hair, she recalls the look on Squall's face when she walked in on him and & Quistis. He had no remorse what so ever on his face more of "So I'm fucking her, what are you gonna do?", she turns toward the window again seeing the sunlight at its full brightness and glory.)_

_Rinoa: "But in the end you'll see"_

_"YOU WON'T STOP ME!!!"_

_(She turns around and she visualizes Squall standing there and starts walking towards her illusion.)_

_Rinoa: "I am a fighter and I (fighter and I)  
I ain't gon stop there is no turning back"_

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH"_

_(Illusion disappears, she's beginning to smile. She starts towards door grabbing herblack leather jacketgoing out the door, locking the door; she starts again to door leading out of the apartment building. She stops at the door thinking back to when Squall left her Apartment for good, remembering how he didn't say a word about why he did what he did.)_

_Rinoa: "Makes me that much stronger makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter  
made me learn a little bit faster made my skin a little bit thicker  
it makes me that much smarter so thanks for making me a fighter"_

_"Thought I would forget but I  
I remember  
Yes, I remember  
I'll remember"_

_(She snaps out her thought and heads out the door, walking down the street. She passes by the Balamb Train station, the conductor yells "Now boarding, for FF8- Balamb Town to Esthar!!!" She sees Squall and Quistis walking towards the Train. Quistis stops and notices Rinoa staring at them; Squall looks up at Rinoa giving her his infamous "sexy-angry look". Quistis begins to smile at Rinoa. Her smile saying "He's not yours anymore, bitch.", without thinking Quistis started waving & smirking towards Rinoa.)_

_Rinoa: "Thought I would forget but I'll remember  
Yes, I remember, I'll remember"_

_"Makes me that much stronger makes me work a little bit harder  
it makes me that much wiser so thanks for making me a fighter  
made me learn a little bit faster made my skin a little bit thicker  
it makes me that much smarter so thanks for making me a fighter"_

_(She hears someone calling her name and she turns around and it's Seifer. Seifer takes her hand and begins smiling at her. Rinoa couldn't help but smile right back at him, he signals Rinoa to meet her at cafe right across from the Train Station. Quistis sees this and stops all what she was doing to look at Rinoa. Rinoa turned to Quistis & Squall both staring at Rinoa intensely, Rinoa begins to smile and wave towards them skipping away towards the obviously handsome Seifer and both Quistis & Squall have scorned faces at what they're witnessing. )_

_(Fades to black, end.)_


End file.
